As time goes by
by MissCarmenT
Summary: She never thought it would work and so she left. What happens when 7 years later she meets up with the man she once loved? What's one way to get over a lost love? Use a diversion such as laughter and she did. Now he's not interested in any one else.
1. Liar Liar Pants on Fire

Some Disclosures

1) I do not own any of the following mentioned celebrities.

2) I do however own Vanity, Angelique, Leigh and Katheryn.

* * *

"Vanity!" Randy yelled to the fleeting figure. Her waist length raven locks flowing like a curtain to her candy apple red Ford Mustang . As she sped off, her eyes flooded with tears. She was leaving the one and only man she had ever loved. She proposed to never let this happen again because her heart just could not take it.

There Randy stood his heart breaking slowly into a million irreplaceable pieces. He recalled their last moments, "Randy, You can't possibly know everything about me. I know nothing about me!" She had said to him. At long last, he finally adapted to the situation and even though he would never admit to it, tears began to form. Love was most definitely a very powerful emotion because he cried.

**7 years later**

Vanity and Angelique were sitting at the bar taking in the inventory when Vanity said to Angelique, "There are way too many ladies and not enough guys. This is not kosher. Do you see this!" The girl to guy ratio seemed to be even but tonight there was a presence that pushed the women to flock.

_At 28, Vanity was the independent, secret romantic. Her previously black hair was now streaked with candy apple red and previously silver eyes were now sapphire blue. Both were similarly decorated in gold colored accessories. Her halter top which hit only midriff showed off her zodiac sign tattoo. Her low-rise hip hugging black jeans were low enough to display the top of her hot pink thong. Her 3-inch heels made her 6'1 tall and even leaner looking then she naturally was._

_At 27, Angelique was the quiet musical poet. Her golden blonde hair cascade down her back, her active sea green eyes always scanning the crowd , and petite figure was one of many fantasies. Her modest outfit consisted of a knee length white skirt, a lacy ocean blue tank top and white sandals. Rather than turn anyone off her outfit had the opposite effect._

"I would have rather stayed home! You're LUCKY," Angelique emphasized the word, "that I don't have to be anywhere until noon." After her statement, she ordered a water with lemon.

Rolling her eyes, Vanity looked at the bartender. "Give her a Strawberry Daiquiri." She merely began to laugh at Angelique's expression, "Listen! This is going to be extremely awesome! And I have yet to have a drink."

A drink slid to a stop in front of Vanity and she glanced once towards it then to the bartender. "The guy at the end of the bar bought it for ya." The bartender said, his eyes motioning to the eye candy at the end of the bar.

Looking to the bartender, then to Angelique, and finally to the drink she grabbed the drink. She glanced quickly at Angelique, "I'm not going to forgo a free drink even if it isn't exactly what I wanted…" She shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the guys.

Setting her arms on their shoulders, she waited for their attention. "Hello, gentleman, who do I have to thank for this drink? Well to whomever it is, I thank you but now I have a job to do." She let her arms linger on their well structured shoulders for a moment and let her fingers trail off. When the guys finally could focus on something besides where she touched them, they directed their attention to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Den of Sin!" She said and the crowd of approximately 500 screamed. "As always we have the hottest bands! The hottest Bartenders! And, of course, the hottest owner! Tonight we have $3 shots! Now let's get this party started!" She said to the now excited crowd. "Ya'll are gonna do awesome as usual." She said to the lead singer of the night's band.

It was quarter after three in the morning, when the girls were cleaning the bar. "When am I going to get to run the bar? I've been working here for 3 years and drinking for many more years than that!"

_Leigh was the scariest of the three girls, according to the poll taken at the club. She was 5'8, a lean body and short spiky blood red hair. Her dark brown eyes were often mistaken for black, and she always wore a trench coat, combat boots, tight pants and tight shirts._

"When I decide I don't want to be here or, heaven forbid I find someone to marry." Vanity said, jumping behind the bar and grabbing a chilled bottle of Goldslaugher. She grabbed out several chilled shot glasses, and poured. "Anyone want a shot?" She asked.

"Why yes, sister dear, I'd love one." Katheryn, Vanity's twin sister, said. Vanity rolled her eyes but proceeded to pour the shots.

"I'm going to make a toast but after that you let me know why you weren't here earlier!" Vanity then announced, "To the awesome people we are, and to the awesome people we continue to be! Lots of love sis!"

"I had some business to deal with after the show! They paired me up with Orton and Batista. Now don't get me wrong. They are both incredibly hot and sexy and I am most honored. However, they are still two of the biggest earners and so that leaves the questions about their personalities!" She gushed, downing the second shot that appeared almost instantaneously.

Vanity's attention then focused on the figure in the doorway. She couldn't be seeing things but she just knew! It was him. She never ever thought she'd see him again especially because she moved away! It was 7 years later and he was in HER bar? What were the freakin chances?

Grinning, Leigh flicked her eyes to door. "I have a feeling that you'll find out very VERY soon." Three pairs of eyes flickered to the door because Vanity's had never moved.

Without turning, Katheryn rolled her eyes "You heard every part, didn't you?" She asked, shaking her head. Really, just really, her first night to be assigned to them and they just found out she thought they were attractive.

"Oh yeah. Every-Single-Word! By the way, I'm pretty down to earth." Randy said, smirking until he looked up to a pair of eyes staring him down. She seemed familiar but he just couldn't place her. He watched as she stood defensively next to his newest manager.

"You really think I'm hot and sexy." Dave asked, smiling a tad too much.

"Oy. I need a shot. Oh, do I need a shot." Katheryn shook her head and tried not to smile. It wouldn't help to find her newest tag team attractive and it would most definitely not help to admit to THEM that she found them attractive. Especially to Dave Batista, who just by sight made her heart skip a beat. This was not going to work.

"Nice to know." Dave smirked but something was different and he just couldn't place it. Katheryn just took another shot because life wasn't fair!

"So, why are you here so late?" Vanity asked, hand on hip attempting her best authoritarian expression. All he could do is smile at her. She wasn't his usual type but something told him that this wasn't going to be boring especially since his partner was instantly attracted to her sister.

"What? Is the owner gonna get mad? I mean come on. He'll probably feel honored that we came at all." Randy said, smirking. Smirking also worked better then actually confronting the weird feelings he was feeling.

"Oh you think he will?" Katheryn asked, raising an eyebrow and emphasizing 'he'.

_At 28, Katheryn was 5'8 with silver eyes and waist length platinum blonde hair. She was an identical version of Vanity, except for her personality and blonde hair._

"Of course." Randy said, and Dave shook his head. Dave had a feeling about the woman with the long black hair. She was probably the owner and Randy had just met his match. This was getting better and better!

"Well, the club has to be closed by 4 and its 3:30. So with your help, we can get done." Leigh said, refusing to accept no. Dave was already seeing that she was the enforcer and didn't feel like getting into with her at the moment. The guys took their jackets off to reveal toned, muscular abs barely covered by tight t-shirts. Most girls would swoon but not this group of girls.

"Thanks for the help." Vanity said as they walked out at 4am.

"No problem. I'm gonna have a talk with the boss soon. Good PR opportunities." Randy said.

"You do that." Vanity said, Smirking, "What a shock you'll get!" She said to herself after he walked away.

She reached her favorite spot close to sunset.. She wasn't that tired, but she had gotten used to no sleep in the last 7 years. She loved to watch the sun rise. She often contemplated her past when she sat on the hood of her car in the quiet country side. She often thought back to her wilder days. 'If only, my mother could see me now. Sitting here calmly after a long night.'

* * *

**Flash Back**

"VANITY!" Her mother yelled as a 17 year old Vanity ran out of her room, purse in hand with car keys. "Where do you think you're going?" Her mother asked.

"Out! Don't wait up!" Vanity replied and her mother sighed.

Katheryn was just coming in from the library when Vanity dashed past her.

"Studying again! You study as much as I party, sister dearest. But I still love ya! Oh yeah! Don't wait up!"

**End of Flashback**

* * *

She finally drove to her spacious house on the hill. Spacious because she was the only one who lived in it. As large as it was she only inhabited only a small part of it. It was a room about medium size with another inner chamber. The inner chamber held her California King Size bed covered in pillows, a nightstand that held a lamp, and a book shelf with books, pictures, etc. The middle chamber held a closet filled with comfortable fitting clothes, a laptop, a large screen TV, and a leather wrap-a-round couch. Finally are the outer chamber, held her other clothes, make up, perfumes and superficial things.

It was half past nine, and she had errands to do in town so she dressed in a pair of denim shorts, a blue fitted t-shirt and white tennis shoes. Her make up was minimally done and her hair was in a pony tail. She ambled into her car, smiled as it purred to life, and opened the garage. After shutting it she zoomed off to her normal shopping plaza. In that shopping plaza was a Target, Wal-Mart, Star Bucks and Cold Stone among them. Parking at the store she would which would be her last stop, she made her way to her first, Target.

As she began her shopping, she was grabbing shampoo when someone bumped into her which made her mutter a four letter word when the bottle busted on the ground. "That was the last one!" She said, looking up at the person who bumped into her only to roll her eyes. "You!" She said, frowning.

"Why do you say it like that?" Randy asked, smirking. He was beginning to admire Fate's plans.

"I say it like that because you made me drop the only bottle of shampoo that I want! There are no others!" Vanity complained, and looked in the shelf beyond hope that there was one she didn't see previously. She groaned, and turned to glare at him but he'd left. She grumbled, and moaned for a few minutes, then continued on her shopping excursion. Fifteen minutes later, she was checked out and heading to Wal-Mart. She bought a minimal amount of food, some wine coolers, and frozen drink mixes. She smiled when she finished, happy that this was done finally. Now all she wanted was a double chocolate chip frappacino to enjoy, go home and relax. All day, she smiled, she could relax. Her day would not be ruined by a little shampoo bottle, she resolved. "Even if the bottle was the only one." She said, as she walked to her car.

"Talking to yourself, again!" Randy said, leaning against his car. With a last defiant glare, she stalked towards her car. He stared at her car, feeling it oddly familiar sight. He didn't cough at the dust in his face, but just chuckled. "I love challenges."

At about seven that night Katheryn got a phone call. "Hey sis! I was thinking! We should go to dinner tonight! You can even invite the two heathens, I suppose. Leigh is gonna run the club tonight. Angelique is gonna stay in cause Jim is in town." Vanity said, in one breath.

"Well, I'll ask the two heathens. What are you doing?" Katheryn asked, before Randy took the phone. She began to groan. This wasn't going to end up good.

"I was working out. Have the heathens answered yet?" She asked.

"What are the heathens answering?" Randy said.

"For dinner tonight?" She said.

He smirked and handed the phone back to Katheryn, and sat down. "One of them said yes but we can drag the other. Where do we want to go?" she said, sitting on the couch next to Randy.

"I guess Cheesecake Factory." Vanity said, sitting down on her bed directly under the air conditioner.

"What time? Are we gonna be able to get in this late?" Katheryn asked.

"Meet me there at 8 and of course, we'll get in because I know people." Vanity assured her and Katheryn announced this to the guys.

"Miss Alexander." The waiter said, as the other four sat down at their table. It was common knowledge that her club and The Cheesecake Factory were allies. Thus making her a slight celebrity in the city.

"Thank you." Vanity said, smiling at the waiter. The waiter left, she crossed her legs and began to tap what she thought was the middle of the table. Randy leaned towards her across the table as she kept tapping against his leg and finally said, "Vanity, will you please stop tapping my leg?" She looked under the table and noticed she wasn't hitting the table. "Oops." She said grinning, and stopped to appease him for the moment. At least if she annoyed him, she could have some fun with the situation.

Katheryn was looking through the menu debating what to eat. "I want Chicken Alfredo but I want a burger!" She said, setting her menu down on the table. This debate was keeping her mind occupied on something other than the man sitting next to her. It was working until he so gallantly offered to share with her.

"What do you want?" Katheryn asked him.

"I prefer a burger but chicken Alfredo sounds sooo good." Dave said.

Katheryn knew exactly what to do. After ordering their drinks, the waiter began to take their food order down. "Okay, we want the chicken alfredo and the Bacon Cheese burger. That burger should be well done and no tomatoes or onions." Katheryn said, and Dave just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes ma'am," The waiter said, smiling towards Dave and Katheryn with a knowing look. He then looked at Randy and Vanity.

"I'd like…" Randy began earning a glare from Vanity.

"Ladies first." Vanity said, smirking back at him.

"I'd like," He began again, "The T-Bone steak well done with The mash potatoes and broccoli."

"Yes sir, and for you Miss Alexander."

"I'd like the appetizer sampler with the boneless wings, mozzarella sticks and quesadillas." She ordered.

Grinning she took a sip of her drink and began to tap her leg again. Randy turned his head slowly to face her, where she attempted to hold back her grin. "Yes?" She asked to his furious expression.

"You know very well what the problem is…" he said, staring at her.

She grinned, "I do see what the problem is you need some sex."

Katheryn spit out her drink and shook her head. Was this her sister, the one who didn't want a relationship and didn't delve into casual sex, flirting with one of the biggest known wrestlers

Dave just started outright laughing while Randy glared at Vanity with the evil eye then a grin crossed his face. "Are you trying to tell me you want me?" He asked.

"No. You would know if I did and I most certainly do not." She said with a defiant expression. And all she could think was liar, liar pants on fire. Luckily he didn't know that!


	2. Great things happen in a blink of an eye

**Alright the same disclosures as usual.**

1) I do not own any of the following mentioned celebrities.

2) I do however own Vanity, Angelique, Leigh and Katheryn.

* * *

It was exactly a week later when Katheryn realized that there was something in Dave Bautista. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She was currently sitting on her sister's bed staring at the ceiling as Vanity lay next to her contemplate the purpose of life. A bottle of tequila later, Katheryn said, "Vanity, I just don't know what to do. This is what happened."

**[Flashback]**

_Sunday begin as it usually did. The alarm clock went off exactly at 8:30 and off she went to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, Katheryn assessed herself as she would before a date. Why, she wondered, was she all of a sudden worried about her appearance? Stopping herself, she dried her hands off and turned off the light. What she needed was a piping hot breakfast and a good….Her brain ceased thinking when she saw Dave half-naked in her kitchen making coffee. He proceeded to grab the ingredients for the piping hot breakfast she was thinking about making._

_As if he sensed her, he turned around. "Good Morning. I was just about to make breakfast. How do you like your eggs?" He asked._

_She had to physically stop herself from running to him, "Scrambled please, you want any help?"_

_Smiling, Dave tried not to make it overly obvious that he was glad she was in the kitchen looking delicious so he devoted his attention to the scrambling of the eggs, "If you want to. I was going to scramble the eggs as the sausage was cooking and make the toast when all that was done."_

_He wouldn't turn around which meant one of two things, "I can make a killer table setting." With that said, she grabbed three plates. The matching cups were in the cabinet right above Dave's head. She could ask him or she could see just where she stood with him right from the start._

_"Pardon me, I just have to grab three cups." She said, leaning against the counter her arm brushing against his. He jumped and she almost dropped the cups. He instinctively put an arm around her._

_"Are you okay?" He asked, grabbing the spatula he just dropped off the floor and set it in the sink. She set the cups down with a shaky hand and grabbed him a new spatula. "Thanks." He said, and tried to focus on the eggs in the pan._

_When he finished the eggs, although he wasn't sure how he hadn't burned them beyond recognition, he placed them on the back burner. The sausage was finished and now he could focus on the toast. He was never going to survive this partnership if he couldn't figure out a way to get her out of his mind especially when she was only a few feet away._

_He turned to see her silhouetted by the sunshine against the window. Her hair glowing against her tanned skin. He walked forward without a word, and set down the pan. He just couldn't resist anymore. They were mere inches apart, each not knowing what to expect and yet knowing there was something so amazing before them. All it would take was a mere lean into each other and their lips would brush. And…._

_Just then Randy tumbled down the stairs and the two sprung apart. Dave, to the pan of eggs, and Katheryn, to the arranging of the napkins. "Morning guys!" Randy greeted, enthusiastically, "So, this is the plan today. We have today to just chill but tomorrow we have some SERIOUS working out to do."_

_"Yeah. Sounds good. I have to talk to some people tomorrow anyways." Katheryn said, not looking up. She couldn't imagine resisting the urge to get close to Dave when he was all sweaty from working out and especially with her overactive imagination._

_"Well, as our manager, you are going to have to look your best. That means occasionally you'll have work out with us." Dave said, smirking._

_"Yeah, but not tomorrow." Katheryn said._

_"Still gonna eat breakfast with us?" Randy asked._

_"Turns out I'm not that hungry." She said, walking out of the kitchen._

Monday morning at 6am, Katheryn experienced a rush of cold air as someone pulled the covers off her. Turning onto her stomach, she buried her face into her pillows.

"Wakey wakey." a voice whispered into her hair. She turned quickly and surely was facing Dave Bautista sitting on her bed and leaning towards her.

"Is this how you woke up your other managers?" She asked, groggily.

"I thought I'd try something new since you wouldn't wake up to your alarm." He said, and added silently to himself, "and because I couldn't resist."

Randy tumbled by the door, "Are ya'll gonna go work out? Or are you just gonna sit there and oogle each other?"

"Is there a third door?" She asked, not particularly into the first option and way too into the second.

"Are you sure that you wouldn't rather explore that second option because I sure would like try it?" Dave commented, looking into her eyes.

_Tuesday afternoon arrived with a tumble as Katheryn fell out of the ring. "SERIOUSLY!"_

_She just couldn't imagine that doing a face plant was going to be a good first image. Scrambling up, she sat on the edge of the ring and sighed._

_"Next time, use the stairs." Dave said, sitting next to her._

_"Yeah, I know but I missed them. Thank heavens I'm not wearing heels right now. I wish you and I didn't seem to click so well." she said, sighing._

_"Well, while you're wearing the heels use the stairs. I'm so glad you can see the sparks but why are you fighting it?" He asked._

_"I've known you a total of five days and I'm feeling…" She started but stopped when Randy walked up._

_"Are you okay?" Randy asked her._

_"I'm okay but are we done here? I have things to do." She said, walking away because five days ago she was content with being single and alone. Now it was all she could do to not be lonely._

_"Dave, man, really? Can't you see you she's crazy about you. I know it's been only five days but crazier things have happened. I know this because nine years ago I met this woman. We knew each other for a year before either of us confessed our feelings. After we were together a year, I thought things were going great. I was actually thinking about proposing to her and one night, she and I were laying out in front of the stars on my car. I mentioned the future and she said she wasn't ready. I knew she was the one the first time we went out and I knew she needed time but I haven't seen her since." he finished._

_"Really? You mean she's really into me?" Dave asked._

_"Dude." Randy said, rolling his eyes._

Early Wednesday morning, after feeling the effects of falling off the ring on the previous day Katheryn deemed it necessary to have a girl's night in. After the previous days events, she needed to talk to her sister. She wasn't planning on going to The Den of Sin but she had to get Vanity's attention and she was at the bar. Then she spotted him immediately across the room and everyone else disappeared. Her feet had a mind of their own as they went towards him. They stopped in their tracks when she spotted him with a woman on his arm and standing unnecessarily close.

She could storm over there and demand who the bitch was OR she could go to the bar, find Vanity, and drink. Let's go with option number two because she could not get arrested. Finding her usual seat, she ordered the strongest drink she could manage.

_It was 7am on Thursday morning when she woke up to the creaking of the floorboards that were intensified by a thousand. She pried one eye open towards the noise. "What are you doing here?"_

_A sigh emitted from the noise maker as he sat on the bed. "You made absolutely no sense last night."_

_"I never make sense so what made last night different?" She said, burying her face into the pillow. Her head was pounding, her eyes hurt, and her shoulder burned, "Why does my shoulder burn?"_

_"Well, you…" He started and tried not to smile._

_"NO! Please don't tell me that I have a tattoo!" She said, jumping up quickly to look in the mirror._

_"Okay, so last night I was talking to a friend of mine. I saw you sitting at the bar and drink that first drink. Then you kept throwing back shots. After several hours, you stumbled towards me and I gladly caught you. However, you led the way to the tattoo parlor. I thought you were going to run away but once you sat down you passed out. You'd already paid for the tattoo and I didn't want you to waste your money. Once we left, you admitted to me how you felt." He said, laying down._

_"I can't believe myself and you stayed!" She said._

_"I stayed because you asked me to stay. You wouldn't let me leave." He said, opening his arms._

_"Really? Oh my…" She started but smiled, "I'm so glad you stayed."_

**[End of Flashback]**

* * *

"Wait! You mean to tell me that you and Dave are hot for each other?" Vanity said, excitedly and sighed, "Well it was more than expected, I suppose. Quicker than I thought that it would happen."

"Wait! How did you know?" Katheryn asked.

"I'm your twin sister, come on now!" Vanity said, laughing and rolling her eyes at her sister's brain fart.

* * *

**[Flashback continued]**

Friday morning commenced at 7 am by a phone call. Dragging herself up, Katheryn looked at the caller id and grimaced. "Good Morning, mom. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is great. Why wouldn't everything be great? I guess just because I have to hear from your father that you're engaged." Her mom said.

"Wha? Whaaa?" Katheryn said, jumping up. She hit her head on the headboard and shrieked with pain. "Wait. Dad said what?"

"Your father said that he saw you and your sister last week. He saw a man on one knee in front of you." Her mom said.

Katheryn shook her head and sighed. "Mom…" She began to explain.

_Saturday morning came about when Katheryn felt an arm move across her torso. This wasn't happening. She cracked one eye open and inwardly groaned. Yep, this was just the icing on the freaking cake. She'd met him a week ago and she was already in bed with him. She turned towards the other side and felt another body. Rolling her eyes, she just could not believe this. "Okay, what is going on?" She asked._

_"This just doesn't seem right." Vanity said, "And why are You, I, Randy and Dave in YOUR bed together?"_

_"You didn't think we could all fit last night. So we tried it." Randy said, smirking. Vanity rolled her eyes and Katheryn sighed while she buried her face into the pillow. She'd been doing it a lot these last couple of days._

_**[End of flashback]**_

* * *

"I still don't know what happened last night. It was an interesting night." Vanity said, shaking her head, "Now let me tell you about MY week."


End file.
